Too much pokemon
by Shaymin123
Summary: I wrote this when I was at a sleepover....! FLUFF! Plz review!


Scene One

(Evil cackle)

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend one hand with a great big glove!

Jessie (whacking James on the head with a hammer): JAMES! You messed up our motto!

James: Ouuuuuuch!!!

Meowth: Stop chattin' and get diggin'! How come I'm always the one doin' all the dirty work, _meowth! _

Jessie (grabbing a shovel): Let's dig a hole so deep that those twerps won't be able to get out!

James: Yes, and that's when we grab Pikachu!

Scene Two

Ash: Whoa, what's a big hole doing in the road?

Pikachu: Pika pikachu!

Misty: Maybe someone's doing some roadwork.

Jessie (from inside the hole): To protect the world from devastation!

Brock (looking into the hole): It's Team Rocket!

Jessie (extremely annoyed): How many times must we tell you twerps, never interrupt the Team Rocket motto!

Misty: Shut up, we couldn't care less about you.

James (clearing his throat): To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: _Meeeeowth_, that's right!

(TR climbs out of the hole)

Ash: Okay Team Rocket, what do you want?

Jessie: What we follow you for!

James: The Pikachu, stupid!

Ash (angrily): Take that back!

Misty: James is right, you ARE pretty stupid.

Ash: HEY!

Me (suddenly appearing out of nowhere): Whoa, where am I?

Everyone: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!

Me: Who, me?

Ash: Yea, who are you?

Me: Hey, I know you!

Brock: What do you mean?

Me: I know all of you!! (pointing to Brock) You're Brock, (pointing to Misty) you're Misty, (pointing to Ash) you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, (pointing to Team Rocket) and you're Team Rocket!!!!

Meowth: How did you know about all of us, _meowth!_

Me: I'm amazing, aren't I?

Jessie (grabbing Pikachu): Now if you'll excuse us, we'll take Pikachu now.

Ash: Hey!

Me (throwing a pokéball): Zac, go!

(Empoleon appears in a flash of light)

Zac: Emp!

Ash: AN EMPOLEON?!

Me (winking at Ash): Yup! I'm the Sinnoh Champion!

Misty: I thought Cynthia was the Sinnoh Champion.....

Me: She was, but I beat her.

Ash: I challenge you!

Me: If you haven't noticed, Team Rocket is stealing your Pikachu!

Ash: Oh, right. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Misty (whispering): I told you Ash was stupid!

Ash: Hey, that was uncalled for!

Pikachu (shocking Team Rocket): Piiiii kaaaaa CHAAAAU!!!!!

Team Rocket (flying up into the sky): Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaain!

Pikachu (jumping into Ash's arms): Pika pi!

Ash: Pikachu!

Zac: Emp!

Ash: Okay......um.......Sinnoh Champion, I challenge you!

Me: Ash, my name is Shaymin.

Ash: Oh......okay.

Me: Have you collected all of the Sinnoh badges?

Ash: Yes.

Me: Have you defeated the Elite Four?

Ash: Yes.

Me: Have you defeated Cynthia?

Ash: YES!!!!

Me: Okay, okay! Zac, Return!

(Zac goes back into his pokéball)

Ash: Aren't you going to accept my challenge?!

Me: Naw, I'm just afraid I'll beat you so badly you'll run home and cry on your bed in Pallet Town......but if you must challenge me, we'll battle in Viridian City.

Ash: I'll challenge you, and I'll win!

Scene Three

Me (selecting a pokéball): Before this match starts, I want to ask you a favor.

Ash: Anything!

Me: When I win this match, please don't run home and cry on your bed. I'll feel really bad.

Ash: Don't you worry, you're not the one winning this match!

Me (throwing a pokéball): Very well. Giratina, go!

(Giratina appears)

Ash: WHUH?!?!?!?!?!

Me (an extremely smug look on my face): Toldja I was amazing!!!!

Ash: What???? How????

Me: So where's your pokémon?

Ash (gritting his teeth and throwing a pokéball): Gliscor, go!

(Gliscor appears)

Me: There is no way a Gliscor is going to win this battle!!

Ash (gritting his teeth and hands clenched in fists): Oh, I'll show you........ Gliscor, X-Scissor!

(Gliscor approaches Giratina and slashes him)

Me: Giratina, Shadow Ball!

(Giratina creates a huge black ball and throws it at Gliscor, who faints)

Ash (wincing): Gliscor, Return!

(Gliscor goes back into his pokéball)

Me: See, I'm unbeatable!

Ash (throwing a pokéball): Ugggh........ Infernape, go!

(Infernape appears)

Me: Giratina, Shadow Ball!

(Giratina makes another black ball and throws it at Infernape, who faints)

Ash: Oh brother.......Infernape, Return!

(Infernape goes back into his pokéball)

Me: Ready to give up yet?

Ash (throwing a pokéball): No way! Torterra, go!

(Torterra appears)

Me: Giratina, Shadow Ball!

(Giratina makes another black ball and throws it at Torterra, who faints)

Ash: Torterra, Return!

(Torterra goes back in his pokéball)

Me: Still not ready to give up??

Ash (throwing a pokéball): Staraptor, go!

(Staraptor appears)

Me: Giratina, Shadow Ball!

(Giratina makes another black ball and throws it at Staraptor, who faints)

Ash: Staraptor, Return!

(Staraptor goes back into his pokéball)

Me: Okay, I think your pokémon have had enough of a beating. I would stop right now if I were you.

Ash: Ugggh, you're right.

Pikachu: Pika pika!

Ash: You want.....to fight for me?!

Pikachu (nodding): Pika pika! Chu!

Ash: Thank you, Pikachu!

Me: Giratina, Return!

Ash: Hey!! What are you doing?! This battle isn't over yet!!

Me: I'm just going to send out another pokémon. Giratina's pooped.

Misty: See Ash, there's a responsible Trainer!

Ash: Leave the criticisms for later!!

Me (throwing a pokéball): Rickey, go!

(a Raticate appears)

Ash: WHUH?! A RATICATE?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Me: He's more impressive than you may presume! Rickey, Hyper Fang!

(Rickey viciously attacks Pikachu with his teeth. When Rickey backs off, Pikachu faints)

Ash: NOOOOOOO! Pikachu!

Misty (clapping): Wow! A wonderful match!

Brock (also clapping): Very impressive, Shaymin.

Me (tucking my hair behind my ear): Thank you!

Brock: Okay, now will you go out with me?!?!?

Me: Um . . . . . . . . aren't you a little too old for me??

Brock: Of course not!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Croagunk pops out of his pokéball and punches Brock)

Brock: D'oh!! Stupid Croagunk!

Croagunk: Croagunk!

(Croagunk punches Brock again)

Me: Well, I have to go now. Toodles!

Ash: Wait, I want a rematch!

Jessie (from a doorway): TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTAION!!

James: TO IGNITE ALL PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!

Jessie (whacking James over the head with her hammer): IGNITE?? HOW COULD YOU, JAMES????

Meowth (scratching James's face): Yea James, it's unite, not IGNITE!!! GET IT RIGHT ALREADY!!!!!

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I want to be a Pokémon Master!

TR: We _know_ that already.

Ash: Pikachu!!!! SQUASH THESE FLIES!!!

Me: Um . . . . . . . . now I'm going to leave.

Brock: WHAT?! We haven't even scheduled our date yet!!!!!

Pikachu: PIIIKAAACHOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(Pikachu zaps TR)

TR: DWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

(TR flies into the sky)

Me: Okay, now that Team Rocket has blasted off, I'd better blast off too.

Brock: What about our date???

Ash: Yea, and what about our rematch?!

Me: I've got better things to do rather than play around with novices. I'm gonna go challenge the Indigo League. Toodles!

Ash: TAKE BACK THAT NOVICE CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brock: What about our date???

Me: Um.................I'm sorry, but I'm really busy. Tootles!

(I dash away before anyone can stop me)

Ash: Hah! She's just scared of me.

Misty: She's not scared of you. We all saw how badly she beat you, Ash.

Brock: Yea. She's really pretty too. And talented......she really has a good battle strategy.

Ash: Yea, she just beat me because she had Giratina!!!!

Misty: That's not true, and we all know it. You saw how her Raticate made quick work of Pikachu.

Pikachu (angrily): PIKA!!!!

Brock: Pikachu, she's right. Shaymin..........she's so pretty...........and talented........

Misty: Gee Brock, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with her.

(Croagunk punches Brock)

Brock: Croagunk, I'm really sick of you punching me.....

Croagunk: Well, too bad.

Ash, Misty and Brock: DWAAAAH CROAGUNK TALKS!!!!!

Croagunk: Wow, my feelings have finally gotten through to my Trainer....

Brock:..................................um.

Ash:......................................um.

Misty:...................................um.

Ash: 99088563646.

Misty: Um.....Ash?

Ash: I just learned to speak numerican.

Brock: Um.....this is kind of a random time to practice numerican, Ash.

Ash: Eh, I just figured I should try to stay fluent for the Numerica reigon.....

Misty: The Numerica reigon??? I've never heard of that reigon......

Brock: Me neither........and I have my book that has everything about the pokémon world in it!!!

Ash: I hate to tell you, Brock, but your book is a little bit outdated.

Croagunk: Has everyone forgotten about me??? I am like the best pokémon EVER!!!!!

Brock: Oh, sorry. No offense......but a non-legendary pokémon talking is kinda creepy.....

Croagunk: I'M OFFENDED!!! (Punches Brock)

Brock: OWWWWW!!!!!

Croagunk: Wow, that felt great!!!!

Brock: Okay Croagunk, get back in your pokéball!!

Croagunk: Awwww, do I have to????

Brock: YES!

(Croagunk goes back into his pokéball)

Ash: Now let's go find Shaymin. I WANT A REMATCH!!! AND HOW DARE SHE CALLED ME A NOVICE!!!!!!

Brock: Yea, and I want to ask her out.

Misty: Oh, please Brock. Why don't you just go to a Pokémon Center and find Nurse Joy??? That would make me feel a lot better.

Ash: LET'S GO!!! I MUST FIND SHAYMIN!!!!

Misty: Geez Ash, do you love Shaymin too??

Ash: NOOOO!!!!! I JUST WANT A REMATCH!!!

Misty: Okay, okay, geez.

Brock: Let's go!!!! But first, I need to drop by the flower shop. I need a rose!!!

Misty: Uggggggh........Brock, can't you see Shaymin just isn't into you???

Brock:................................................

Misty: You just don't know when to give up, do you?

Scene Four

Me: Ahh, on the road again. On the road again, on the road again, lalalalalala.....

(Flash of light)

Me: Huh, what was that?

(A vortex opens up)

Me: DWAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

(I get sucked into the vortex)

Ash (appearing out of nowhere): I'll save you!!

Pikachu: Pika!

(Ash grabs my arm and pulls me out)

Me (sighing): My hero! (Kisses Ash on the cheek)

Ash (wiping his cheek): EWWWWW!!!! Really, it was nothing.....

Brock: Shaymin, how could you??? You've betrayed me....

Me: Uh........what are you talking about?.........

Misty: Brock is hopelessly in love with you......

Me: I noticed.........

Ash: I NEED A REMATCH!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well, just because you saved me, I'll do it. We'll meet up at Pokémon League. Hopefully you'll toughen up before then......

Ash: YOU BETTAH BELIEVE I WILL!!!!

Pikachu: PIKA!!!

Misty: Believe me, he'll toughen up.

Ash: Wow Misty, is that a complement??

Misty (rolling her eyes): Nope. OMG Ash, you are so conceited.

Brock (grabbing my hands): LET ME GO TO THE POKÉMON LEAUGE WITH YOU!!

Me (laughing nervously): .......I'm just fine alone.

Misty: Now's a good time to give her your rose!!!

Me: What??

Brock: Oh, right. (takes the rose out of his backpack) Shaymin, I bought this just for you!!!

Me (taking the rose): Um..........thank you?

Misty: Now's a good time to kiss her!!

Me: Wha-?!

Brock: No, that's going too fast.

Ash: Uhh, hate to break up the......um......lovefest, but....09958578457.

Me: Um........

Ash: I'm practicing numerican.

Me: Um....okay....I'd better be on my way now. Toodles!

Brock: I'm coming too!

Me: Um.....I'm fine alone.....

(I dash off)

Brock (sighing): Cut down again......

Misty: Hey, stay on the bright side, at least she took your rose.....

Ash: COME ON, LET'S GO!!!!! I NEED TO GET MY OLD POKÉMON FROM PROFESSOR OAK!!! I'M GONNA BEAT THE PANTS OFF OF SHAYMIN!!!!

Brock: That's not very nice, you know.

Misty: That's just like you, Brock. Sticking up for the girl you love even though she broke your heart......

Ash: LET'S GO, PEOPLE!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika!!!

Scene Five

Me: Dum dee dum.....ahhh, it is so nice to be away from Brock....He really scares me.....WTP, TR!!!!

TR: WTP?

Me: You know, what the pokémon. Geez, I can't believe how long it takes for old farts to catch on to new threads....

Jessie: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT AN OLD FART!!!!! I AM YOUNG AND GORGEOUS AND BEAUTIFUL!!!!

James: Jess....

Jessie: SHUT UP!!! I'LL SHOW THIS LITTLE LOSER!!!!!!! SERVIPER, GOOOO!!!!!

(Serviper appears)

Me: Giratina, go!

(Giratina appears)

TR: GIRATINA?!

Meowth: WOW!!! Some rare and valuable pokémon.....we'll snitch it, _meowth_!

Me: NOT ON MY WATCH!!! GIRATINA, USE SHADOW BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Giratina makes a huge black ball and throws it at TR who flies off into the air)

TR: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!

Me: Great job, Giratina. Get back into your pokéball now.

Giratina: Giraaaa.......

(Giratina goes back into its pokéball)

Me: Okay!!! Taken care of those clowns......now on to the Indigo League!!!!!

Scene Five

Ash: I'M TIIIIRED!!! I WANT TO EAT!!!!!!

Misty: Ash, you are always hungry....

Brock: It's okay, I'll make dinner!!!

Misty (whispering): Sounds like Brock is back to normal.

Brock: I wish I could've gone with Shaymin......

Ash: Don't be ridiculous!!! Who'd cook for us?????

Brock: You or Misty would.....

Ash: BROCK!!!! YOU KNOW MISTY AND I CAN'T COOK!!!

Brock: Shaymin probably could use a cook.....

Misty: BROCK!!!!

Brock: Okay, okay, fine. I'll make lunch.....(sigh)

Misty: Ugggh......and just when I thought Brock was back to normal.....Now I really don't like Shaymin.....

Ash: DON'T WORRY CUZ I'M GONNA BEAT HER!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika.....

Misty: That'll take awhile....

Ash: I'M GONNA BEAT THE PANTS OFF HER!!

Misty: You told us that already.....(sighs)

Pikachu: Pi.....

Ash: I'M GONNA BEAT HER!!! SHE'LL BE SORRY SHE EVER CALLED ME A NOVICE!!!!

Misty:......Ash........

Ash: WAHT?!?!?!?!

Misty:.......Never mind.

Ash: 97768674967.

Misty: I wish I knew what you were saying....

Ash: I said I'm practicing numerican again.

Misty: Ugggh.....why can't my friends be NORMAL?!

Scene Six

Me: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala........Shaymin, what are you going to do when you defeat the Indigo League?? Gee, I don't know.....maybe head to Johto or Hoenn??? Great, now I'm talking to myself.....maybe I need to get my head examined.....nah. I may be crazy, but I'm the best Pokémon Trainer around!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm better than Ash, I'm better than Ash!!! Gee, I never really thought he'd be so weak.....nah. Nothing stands a chance against Giratina.....once I defeat all of the Pokémon Leagues, maybe I'll try to take over the world.......use mind-control devices to control everyone.....gee, that would be sweet. Maybe I could clone superpower pokémon...nah. That idea was already taken......maybe I'll just be content for wiping the floor with Ash's Pikachu for the next few years.....nah. That's mean. I'm not mean. I'm not a normal girl. I'm not a normal girl. Of course I'm not a normal girl!!!! WTP, I've captured Giratina!!!!! I should have noticed awhile ago that I wasn't a normal girl.....hahahaha. I'm evil, evil, evil. Haha, just kidding. I'm a good girl. Well, sort of. Eh, not really. Mwahahaha, I'd really love to take over the world someday........didn't I already get through this subject already?.....Geez Shaymin, is this going to become a regular habit?! Talking to yourself??? You really need a traveling companion so that they can listen to your crazy ideas.....maybe I should have let Brock come with me.....NO!!!!! How can you ever think that?! BROCK IS CREEPY!!! Maybe the creepiest part is that HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!!! Speaking of in love....Ash is kinda cute.....mwahahahaha, I kissed him. His face was so funny!!! I wouldn't have liked it if Brock kissed me though....Brock is scary. (gag) Well, I took his rose just to make him feel better.....I really don't like breaking hearts....(sigh) If he would just fall head over heels with someone else, that would be great. Geez Shaymin, STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!!! Of course, I love talking....so it makes perfect sense that I would talk to myself.....gee, it would be so weird if TR just showed up right now and teased me about kissing Ash.....hahahaha. His face was so funny! Geez Shaymin, you are so repetitive!!!! You talk about taking over the world and kissing Ash.....WTP is this world coming too anyway.....world domination.....

James (popping out from behind a tree): HEY!! We hold the copyright on world domination, twit!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.....

Me: Okay, okay, I get it. Giratina, come out! Use Shadow Ball!

Jessie: NEVER INTERRUPT THE....(Giratina pops out and uses Shadow Ball) DWAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

(TR goes flying into the sky)

Me: Geez, defeating the Indigo League will be a piece of cake......the criminals here are such wimps....hahahaha. It's kinda fun to blast them into the sky though....C'mon Giratina, let's go. Yes, I'm letting you stay out of your pokéball for a little while. Even legendaries need fresh air......plus I need someone to talk to. I've started talking to myself.....creepy. At least it's better to talk to a pokémon than to myself....makes you look less crazy. Then again, why do I need to look less crazy.......Pokémon battling is all about showing off what you're made of....here we go, another long monologue......Giratina, say something!!!

Giratina: Gira?

Me: Ugggh. Never mind......I wish you could speak English.....or Japanese.....then again, I don't know a word of Japanese.....

Giratina: Giiiiiii.....

Me: Well, just you saying something makes me more confident I'm not going insane....hahaha. Going insane.....that might actually be fun......! Hahaha, Shaymin going insane. Building up a huge army and blasting the world to bits......no, waaaaay too violent. I wouldn't want to do that.....

Giratina: Giratina!

Me: I'd rather clone legendary pokémon.....but then again.....that idea was taken......I should clone Mewtwo!!! Make a Mewtwotwo. A clone of a clone.....I like that....haha. That's funny......ugh. Seriously Shaymin, what's gotten into you?? Cloning pokémon.......ha! Mewtwotwo....seriously Shaymin....THIS IS WHAT HAPPENES WHEN YOU START GOING INSANE........

Giratina: Giiira....

(I look up at Giratina)

Me: You think I'm going insane too.......ha. Fun going insane......start going to dances even though you don't know how to dance.....I can't DANCE!!!! That's serious....ask Ash Ketchum to dance....haha. He would say no.......Giratina, you saw his face when I kissed him....

Giratina: GIIRATINA???!!!

Me: Okay, maybe you didn't......but it was wicked funny.....haha. It makes me almost sad I'll be wiping the floor with Pikachu.....haha very funny. It's funny to torture Ash even though he's wicked cute....haha Shaymin. YOU ARE HILARIOUS!!!! HAHAHAHAHA I'm so funny.........Brock would be in total hysterics by now......no. He'd be hurt because I like Ash......you saw his face when I kissed Ash.....

Giratina: GIIRATINA???!!!

Me: Okay, maybe you didn't.....but it made me kinda sad.....it made me feel like I had betrayed him or something.....it's not like I promised to be Brock's girlfriend.......

Giratina: Gira.....

Scene Seven

Ash: LET'S GOOOOO!!!!! PALLET TOWN STRAIGHT AHEAD!!!! HOORAY!!!! I CAN GET BULBASAUR CHARIZARD AND SQUIRTLE THEN I CAN BEAT THE PANTS OFF OF SHAYMIN!!!!!

Misty: Are you really sure Charizard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur can defeat Giratina.....?

Ash: OF COURSE I'M SURE MY POKÉMON ARE THE BEST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!!!

Brock: ............................um.

Ash: What?

Brock: Nothing.......

Ash (knocking on the door): PROFESSOR!!!!!! LET ME IN!!!!!

Professor Oak (opening the door): Well hello Ash. Hello Misty, hello Brock. What's the emergency?

Ash: I NEED MY POKÉMON!!!!!!

Professor Oak: I thought you already had pokémon, Ash.

Ash: I do have pokémon, but I need my best ones. You see, I had a battle with this girl named Shaymin.....

Brock: Yea.....and she was so pretty.....and smart.....and talented.....

Misty (slapping Brock in the face): ENOUGH ALREADY!!!! WE KNOW HOW GREAT YOU THINK SHAYMIN IS!!!!!!!!

Ash: ........um.

Professor Oak: Right Ash....couldn't you just have used the PokéDex??????

Ash: Uh.....I guess I forgot.....

Professor Oak (sighs): Well, here's your Bulbasaur...(hands Ash a pokéball)

Ash: Great!!! What about Squirtle and Charizard?!

Professor Oak: If I'm not mistaken, you left Squirtle with the Squirtle Squad and Charizard at Charla Valley...

Ash: Ugggh....guess I forgot about that too....

Misty: Gee Ash, you sure are getting forgetful.....

Ash: ....................................................um.

Pikachu: Pika pika....

Ash: Well, I guess it's off to Charla Valley..........

Scene Eight

Me: Ugggh. I'm lost again. I'm always lost. Then again, it always leads me to finding some sort of legendary pokémon.....haha last time I got lost I captured Articuno....haha. I LOVE ARTICUNO!!!!! Maybe this time I'll catch Mewtwo......that would be great. After I catch Mewtwo I'll find a cloning machine and make Mewtwotwo. AWESOME!!!!! A pokémon stronger than Mewtwo......my dream!!!! No. Not my dream. Just a funny hallucination....hahaha just kidding. I WANT TO CLONE MEWTWO!!!! MWAHA!!!! I like Mewtwo I like Mewtwo......haha wow I seriously am going insane......I wonder how long it will take for me to die....NONSENSE!!! NOTHING CAN KILL SHAYMIN!!!!! Oooh Ash......WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE I AM TOTALLY LOST!!! WAAAAH!!!! (cries) Okay, I'm over it......haha. I'M GONNA FIND MEWTWO!!!!!! Haha. I like Mewtwo let's go! Let's go! Hahaha cheerleader theme....I'm gonna find you Mewtwo let's go!!! Let's go Mewtwo let's go!!! Hahaha, I am seriously insane.....I like Ash. Haha. Incredibly funny. WTP SHAYMIN WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT LIKEING ASH KETCHUM?!? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Okay I'm over it. Haha. I'm going to find Mewtwo and clone him. Yes, that's my next plan of action.......CAPTURE MEWTWO!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! First I have to find him though.......who knows how long that'll take.......okay Shaymin, better stick to getting out of this stinkin' forest.....Haha. I LIKE MEWTWO!!! Geez that was random....

Mewtwo (suddenly appearing in front of me): Did you summon me?

Me: OMG!!! MEWTWO!!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST, BIGGEST FAN!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M EVEN STANDING IN YOUR DIVINE PRESCENCE....HAHA. Aren't I so funny????

Mewtwo: ........................uh.

Me: Can I capture you?? Pretty please with a sugar and cherry on top?!

Mewtwo: If that is what you wish.

Me: Oh boy! Yay! Pokéball, go!

(I throw a pokéball)

(Pokéball shakes twice and clicks)

Me: Hm. Hm. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I'VE CAUGHT THE MOST AMAZING POKÉMON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I REALLY AM AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO NOT NORMAL.....HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! NOW I WILL CLONE MEWTWO AND MY EVIL PLAN WILL BE CARRIED OUT!!! Actually, first I need a cloning machine......haha. And my plan really isn't evil....I just want to clone Mewtwo....and make Mewtwotwo......haha.

Gary (suddenly appearing): Whoa, what happened?.....I was just doing some kind of research and then I just appeared....WHO ARE YOU?!

Me: OMG you're Gary Oak!! You're Prof. Oak's grandson!!!

Gary: Um.....yea, that's me.....but who are you.......?

Me: I'm Shaymin!!! The best Trainer on the planet earth!!! I just captured Mewtwo!!!! GET IT, MEW......TWO!!!! MEWTWO IS THE BEST POKÉMON ON THE PLANET EARTH, DON'TJA THINK?????

Gary: Uh..................

Me: Oh, sorry if I came on too strong.......I just really like Mewtwo. Haha. I can also be really creepy sometimes.......you really should listen to me talk to myself......yea. My secret dream is to clone Mewtwo......and make MEWTWOTWO!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!! Just kidding. But it would be nice if I could get a cloning machine......

Gary: .....................................................um.

Me: Haha. Sorry......I get a little bit over-excited sometimes....DO YOU KNOW A WAY OUT OF THIS FOREST?!

Gary: How the heck should I know?! I just landed plop in the middle of this forest....

Me: Oh. Sorry.

Gary: Haha. So.........um........Shaymin…..

Me: YEEEEEEES???

Gary: Uh.......so I guess we have to find our way out of this forest together....

Me: OMG WHEN YOU TURN YOUR HEAD LIKE THAT YOU ARE SO INCREDIBLY CUUUUUUUTE!!!!

Gary: Uh...........thank......you......?

Me: Hahaha, sorry. I like your hair. Haha. Okay, let's go try to find our way out of this stupid forest......

Gary: ......................okay..............................

Scene Nine

Ash: Hey, the view is perfect from up here!

Misty: Yea, it's so romantic......

Brock: I wish Shaymin was here....

Misty (clapping a hand over Brock's mouth): Don't start.

Ash: THERE IT IS!!!! CHARLA VALLEY!!! CHARIZARD!!!! COME HERE, BUDDY!!!!

(Charizard flies over to Ash and Misty and Brock)

Charizard: CHAR!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: Pika pikachu!!!

Ash: Awwww, hi Charizard!!!!!!! You're gonna help me beat Shaymin, right?!

Charizard (shrugging): Char!

Ash: Thanks, buddy! Charizard, get into your pokéball!

(Charizard goes into his pokéball)

Ash: Oh yea, oh yea!!! Now I've just got to find the Squirtle Squad....

Misty: That'll take awhile.

Ash: Grrrrr......0850396734677!!!

Brock (sighs): Ash, it would be nice if you stopped practicing numerican in front of us.....it just makes you look like sort of a freak.......

Ash: WHO CARES?!

Misty: Ash really doesn't care much about his appearance....Haha especially when he's playing in the mud with Pikachu.....it's kind of cute...

Ash: WUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Misty: OMG did I just say that?!

Ash: I hope not....

Misty: VERY FUNNY!!!!

Brock: Hahahaha.....

Misty: What?!

Ash: .........................um.........this feels awkward........

Misty: UUUUUGH!!!!! YOU REALLY DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?!

Ash: .......................uh?

Misty: Never mind.........yuk.......

Brock: ......................okay, let's try to find the Squirtle Squad now....

Ash: GREAT IDEA!!!!! Let's go.....

Misty: Yea, okay.

Scene Ten

Gary: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me: What?

Gary: Nothing, I thought I saw a....ghost or something.

Me: A GHOST??? Gary, the only ghosts that exist are Ghost-type pokémon....

Gary: That's not true......

Me: Um.........

Gary: HEY!!!! I SEE THE ROAD!!!

Me: OMG!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! (Kisses Gary on the cheek)

Gary: ......................................................................................................

Me: Okay, I have to go now!!! I've got to get to the Indigo League. Tootles!

Gary: ......................................................................................................

(I run off down the road)

Me: OMG Gary is so cute....haha. Speechless......haha. I could get used to this.....haha. Of course, Ash is cute too.....I wonder what he looks like without his hat.......haha. (grins) And I still don't like Brock...........EWWWWWW!!! (awkward giggle) I like two boys........haha sort of not really haha........OMG!!!! WTP!!!! Sorry. I like just shouting that at random.....WTP, WTP, WTP, WTP!!!! HILARITY!!!! Haha. I am weird.....weirdy weirdy weird....OKAY!!! SHAYMIN!!! STAY ON TRACK.....I MUST GET TO THE INDIGO LEAUGE......haha. INDIGO LEAUGE!! Ooh, that's fun to say....SHAYMIN!!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!! Okay, I'm over it..... no wait, maybe I'm not..... haha. I STILL MUST CLONE MEWTWO.......!! Hahaha......MEWTWOTWO!!! I like Mewtwo......hah. Shaymin, enough. Seriously this time......haha. YES!!!!!!! INDIGO LEAGUE!! I SEE IT!! INDIGO LEAGUE, INDIGO LEAGUE, INDIGO LEAGUE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA.......I'M GONNA DEFEAT THE INDIGO LEAGUE!!!

Scene Eleven

Ash: I see them!!!!

Misty: Who?

Ash: DUH!!! THE SQUIRTLE SQUAD!!!!

Brock: Oh, yes, I see them.....

Ash (jumping off Staraptor): SQUIRTLE!!! SQUIRTLE!!! IT'S ME, ASH!!!!!!!!!!!

Squirtle: Squirtle???

Ash: Yes. Squirtle. Hey, do you like pie, by any chance?

Squirtle: Squirt?

Ash: Yea........great!!!!

Misty: Um.......what is with pie, Ash????

Ash: Pie is yummy!!!!!

Brock: Yea....I like pie too. Misty, nothing is wrong with pie.....

Misty: ARRRG I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT PIE!!!!!!!

Ash: PIE IS MY FAVORITE FOOD!!!!!

Misty: Gee Ash, I thought your favorite food was doughnuts.....

Ash: That was a week ago.....

Misty (sarcastically): Oh, that makes PERFECT sense....

Ash: Ouch. Sarcasm hurts.....

Brock: I thought you would've gotten used to it awhile ago...

Ash (sarcastically): VERY FUNNY, BROCK!!!!

Brock: Ouch. Sarcasm hurts....

Misty: Okay, we get it, sarcasm hurts.....

Ash: Squirtle, will you help me defeat Shaymin?

Squirtle (shrugging): Squirtle!

Ash: Thanks, Squirtle. Okay, in your pokéball!!

(Squirtle goes into his pokéball)

Ash: OKAY SHAYMIN.....YOU'D BETTER WATCH OUT!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!

Misty: Wow Ash, I didn't know you had an evil laugh.....

Scene Twelve

Me: Wow, the Indigo League was way too easy.....haha maybe it was because of MEWTWO!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Anyway....I guess I have to wait until Ash gets here....if he even gets here....maybe he chickened out......(snicker) haha I doubt it Ash has a head as hard as a rock.....it would be nice if he had a brain in it......hahaha just kidding.....an incredibly cute rock head......geez that's weird.....hahahahahaha!!!! A cute rock head.....how on earth did I come up with that?! Hahahaha!!! That's HYSTERICAL!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!........that was weird.....a cute rock head......hahahahaha everytime I say that I crack up.....very funny....okay!!!! Wait for Ash Ketchum.......GRRRRRR how come he has to take so long?!?!?!?! I'm very impatient!!!! GRRRR ASH!!!!! YOU'RE TAKING WAY TOO LONG!!! Cute rock head, cute rock head....I should call him that when I next see him....hahaha that would really freak him out.....hahaha he's wicked cute when he's freaked out.....Just like Gary is wicked cute when he turns his head......bwahahahaha....two perfect boys for meeeee!!! Haha just kidding....they're just cuuuute....I don't really know much about them other than that.....I'm really taking this too quickly....hahaha!! I LIKE TWO BOYS!!!! Very funny, Shaymin......haha. Just KIDDING, OKAY!!!!!! Hahaha....Brock would be mortified.....hahaha Brock is WEIRD!! I don't know how many times I've said that....haha. He likes me too much for my comfort....I tend to like cute boys that think I am weird....hahaha.....I like Gary and Ash.....grr.....anyway....ASH HURRY UP I WANT TO TAKE ON YOUR RIDICULOUS CHALLENGE THAT YOU ARE SURELY GOING TO LOSE......HAH!!!!! GEEZ I'VE MADE UP MY MIND I LIKE GARY MORE THAN ASH BECAUSE ASH TAKES _FOREVER!!!!_ Haha. Ash and Gary....maybe not. What does Ash stand for anyway?? Ashton?? I don't know......Ash's real name must be Ashton....I don't know....weird.....hahaha....very funny....I like that name.....Ashton, Ashton, Ashton....haha. I like Gary's name too....hahahaha. I LIKE TWO BOYS!!! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, OLD LADY?! Hahaha, there is no old lady....great, now I'm hallucinating......wonderful..... I'm going INSANE!!!!

Ash: Uh.....hi?

Me: OMG you're finally here, cute rock head!!!

Ash: WHUH?!?!?!?!

Me: Oh, sorry. Hahaha, I know, I'm weird.....where's Brock and Misty??

Ash: Uh.....they're....busy.

Me (throwing a pokéball): Oh...well, let's get this over with.... Mewtwo go!!!

(Mewtwo appears)

Ash: OMG!!!!! WTP!!!!

Me: Ooh yea, aren't I sooooo awesome????

Ash: How'd you get Mewtwo?!

Me: I'm AWESOME!!! Haven't you figured that out by now?!

Ash (throwing a pokéball): ..........................BULBASAUR, GO!!!!

(Bulbasaur appears)

Ash: BULBASAUR, VINE WHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Bulbasaur shoots out two vines)

Me: Mewtwo, SHADOW BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mewtwo makes a black ball and throws it a Bulbasaur, who faints)

Ash: AWWWWW.....

Me: OMG Ash....was that one of your veterans???

Ash: Uh.....yeah.....but can Mewtwo handle this?? Charizard, go!

(Charizard appears)

Me: I wouldn't offend Mewtwo if I were you!!

Mewtwo: I can defeat any pokémon that I come across.....except maybe Arceus.

Me: Yea, and that's why I want to clone you!

Mewtwo: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?

Me: Well, anyway......Mewtwo, use Shadow Ball!!!

(Mewtwo reluctantly makes a black ball and throws it a Charizard, who faints)

Ash: DWAAAH!!! NOT CHARIZARD!!!!!!

Me: Wow, Mewtwo. That's impressive.....

Mewtwo: Thanks.

Ash: Charizard, Charizard....get up, please!!!!

Me: Charizard's beaten....

Mewtwo: Yup........

Ash (sighing): Great...Charizard, Return!

(Charizard goes back into his pokéball)

Me: Wow, Charizard......

Ash: OMG!!! Look over there!!

Me (looking at where Ash pointed): Huh?

(when I look back there is a Lugia in front of Ash)

Me: WTP?!?!?!? WHAT'S WITH THE LUGIA???

Ash: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! I CAPTURED LUGIA!!!!!!

Me: Yeah, right.

Ash: WHAT?! I REALLY DID CAPTURE LUGIA!!!!

Me (sarcastically): You captured Lugia in five minutes without me looking???

Ash: Ouch.....sarcasm hurts....

Me: Lugia, did Ash really capture you??

Lugia: Well, not really. I just want to fight with him because he's the Chosen One.

Me: CHOSEN ONE?!?!?! ASH?!?! Gee, that's a laugh. Chosen One for what?

Lugia: It's a long story.

Ash: Seriously, it is.

Me: Okay......I'll fight Lugia as long as it'll be the last pokémon you'll use.

Ash: That's fine. Lugia, Aero Blast!!!

(Lugia flaps its wings and sends Mewtwo flying)

Me: Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!!!

(Mewtwo sends a black ball at Lugia, Lugia faints)

Mewtwo: MWAHAHAHA!!! Gee, I didn't know my Shadow Ball was that powerful....

Ash: WTP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? There's something wrong here.....how was Mewtwo able to defeat Lugia with one Shadow Ball??? How do I know this match wasn't rigged??? HUH?!?!?!?

Me: Wow Ash, you really don't know when to give up do you?......You really do have a cute rock head!!!

Ash: WHUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Me: Never mind....

Brock (appearing with Misty): Hi Ash! OMG IT'S SHAYMIN!!!!!!!! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!!!!

Misty: CUTE ROCK HEAD?????

Me: Hahahahaha.....hi you guys!!

Brock: I like you!!!!!!!

Me: Hahahaha....I know that already....

Ash: 305930459.

Me: ???....Oh that's right....you're practicing numerican....byes!!! I have to got find a cloning machine!!!

Misty: ....A cloning machine???

Me: Oh, heck yes!!!!

Ash: WHY DO YOU NEED A CLONING MACHINE??????

Me: I need to clone Mewtwo and take over the world....

Brock: WTP you're evil????

Me: Well, it depends on how you look at it...I'm not like planning to blow the world up or anything....

Ash: So why do you need to clone Mewtwo??

Me: Cuz I want to!!! Toodle-oo, I've got to find a cloning machine!!!!

Ash: .........................um.

Misty: ......................um.

Brock: ......................um.

Me: Tootles, everyone!

(I dash off with Mewtwo)

Ash: .......................that was weird.

Misty: Psssssh, did you hear her???? Take over the world and cloning Mewtwo??? We've got to stop her....she's insane!!!!!!!

Brock: Yea, beautifully insane.....

Misty (punching Brock in the face): I'VE HEARD ENOUGH ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!

Ash: Wow Misty, nice punch....

Misty: Thanks!

Ash: Anyway....how are we supposed to defeat Shaymin???

Misty: Psssssh, I have no idea.

Pikachu: Pika pi!!

Ash: WHAT, Pikachu??

Pikachu (indignantly): Pika pika. Pika pi pikachu pika pi pi pika pi......

Ash: ..............uh...................I don't know what that means................

Misty: Me neither......................

Brock: Geez Misty, that hurt!!!!!!

Misty: Hey, you deserved it. You were really annoying me.

Ash: 09452.

Misty: ASH!!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO PRACTICE NUMERICAN!!!!!!

Ash: 08756739076.

Misty: Uggggggh.....WTP!!!!!

Ash: What?

Misty: Let's follow that Shaymin girl....we'd better stop her plan....

Ash: We don't even have a plan how to stop her!!!

Brock: We'll improvise.....why don't I ask her out???

Misty: ...........we'd better get going.

Scene unlucky thirteen

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NOW ALL I HAVE TO DO IS FIND A CLONING MACHINE!!!!

Mewtwo (picking his nose): Why do you want to clone me again?? Aren't I like, perfection??

Me: I just.....want to clone you because I like you and I want a copy.....

Mewtwo: Um....okay.

Gary: Hey! Hey! Hey!

(I whirl around)

Me: OMG GARY WTP ARE U YOU DOING HERE????

Gary: I found a cloning machine....

Me: OMG THANKS YOU'RE SOOO SWEET!!! (Kisses Gary on the cheek) Where is it?

Gary: ................................right there.

Me: Ooh, I see it. NOW I WILL CLONE MEWTWO!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Gary: That's......nice.

Me: Okay Mewtwo, get in the cloning machine.

Mewtwo: Ugggh, okay.

(Mewtwo reluctantly climbs into the machine)

Me: Now, I'm going to alter your DNA a little....

Mewtwo: WHUH?!?!?!?

Me: No, you'll still be the same.....just the clone will be a tiny bit different from you...Gary, aren't you supposed to be like super-smart or something?? Could you help me with this??.....Why are you looking at me like that?!

Gary: Okay.

(He sits down at the computer)

Gary: Let's see......aha!!! Alter DNA....

Me: Ooh, can I see??? Yea......Mewtwotwo will have adorable ears.....

Mewtwo (muffled): Don't I already have adorable ears???

Me: I'm just making them a tiny bit more attractive....

Gary: Watch it. Don't offend Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: THANK YOU!!!!

Me: Okay...Mewtwotwo should have electric properties....as well as psychic....ooh, Gary, DON'T CHANGE THAT!!!!!!!!! MEWTWOTWO SHOULD AT LEAST VAGELEY RESEMBLE MEWTWO!!!!!

Gary: Okay, okay, gee wilikers.

Me: Okay....click that button. "Make Copy". Ohhh, my dream is coming true!!!!!

(Gary presses the button)

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Gary: OMG now I'm having doubts that I should be doing this.....

Me: Don't worry about it.....I'll become Queen of the world, and you can be my right-hand man.

Gary: Okay, I feel better....

(The cloning machine glows and blows up)

Me: OMG GARY, WHAT DID YOU DO????????

Gary (a dazed look in his face): Heeeey, you're a Ponyta....lalalalalalala....I like pink, don't you??

Me: OMG.....PSYCHIC WAVES!!! MEWTWO!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!

Mewtwo (a dazed look on his face): I am a girl. I like boys. Boys are cuuuute....

Me: WHA-?????

(The smoke clears)

Me: OMG!!!! MEWTWOTWO!!!!

(A small purple cat walks out of the ruins of the cloning machine)

Me: MEWTWOTWO!!! YOU ARE PERFECT!!!!

Mewtwotwo: Who the heck are you???

Me: I created you...with the help of Mewtwo and Gary over there...

Mewtwotwo (looking at Mewtwo and Gary): What, those two morons???

Me: Yeah, before you used psychic waves on them.....

Mewtwotwo: Okay, fine.....I'll change them back to normal....

(Mewtwotwo claps, and Mewtwo and Gary no longer look dazed)

Gary: Eh, what happened??

Mewtwo: Hi Shaymin, hi Gary!!! OMG IS THAT MY CLONE?!?!?!?!?

Mewtwotwo: OMG I'M YOUR CLONE?!?!?!?!?

Mewtwo: HE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE ME!!!!!!

Gary: He look a little bit like you...you're both purple and you have the same eyes.....

Mewtwotwo: Well, not really anyway. So why did you create me???

Me: I created you so that you could help me take over the world!!!!

Mewtwotwo (cautiously): How could I help you take over the world?....

Me: You are one of the most powerful beings on earth!!!

Mewtwotwo: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? I am????

Mewtwo: Yea, but I'm more powerful that you.

Mewtwotwo: That's nice, Mewtwo.....but I'm you're clone, so we should be equals in power.

Mewtwo: YOU DON'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE ME!!!! I THINK SHAYMIN AND GARY ALTERED MY DNA TOO MUCH SO THAT MAKES ME MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!!!!

Mewtwotwo: WHAT IF THEY ALTERED YOUR DNA SO MUCH THEY MADE ME MORE POWERFUL????

Me: Okay, okay, break it up....now, let's take over the world!!!

Ash: Not so fast!!!

Me: Oh, hi Ash!!! Come to join the party?

Misty: Your reign of the world is over, Shaymin.

Me: OMG ARE YOU KIDDING??? IT HASN'T EVEN BEGUN YET GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!!

Ash: What the- GARY OAK!! WTP ARE YOU DOING WITH SHAYMIN?!

Gary: Oh, hi Ash. I decided to help her a little.

Misty: GARY HOW COULD YOU?!

Mewtwotwo: Kindly introduce me to the weird-looking guy and the ugly girl???

Misty: I AM NOT UGLY!!!!!

Mewtwotwo: Whatever. Oh never mind...my psychic powers tells me the weird-looking guy is Ash Ketchum, and the ugly girl is Misty......

(Mewtwo sends a blast of purple light at Misty and Ash)

Ash (a dazed look on his face): I AM A BEE. I LIVE IN THE TREES. BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ.....I LIKE TO MAKE HONEY AND STING PEOPLE.....

Misty (a dazed look on her face): I LIKE PIE. PIE IS THE BEST THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD......PIE PIE PIE....NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!!!!

Me: Wow Mewtwotwo, you are amazing.....!

Mewtwotwo: Thanks!

Me: Or I should say...I am amazing!!! Oh, and Gary of course, because he helped me make you.....

Mewtwo: I can do better than that!!!!

(Mewtwo blows up a tree)

Ash: OUUUUCH THAT HURT...BZZ BZZ BZZ I AM GOING TO STING THAT POKÉMON!!!!

Misty: I STILL LIKE PIE......I LIKE PIE......

Brock: Ash? Misty? Are you okay??? OMG IT'S SHAYMIN!!!!!!

(Mewtwotwo sends a purple light at Brock)

Brock: I AM CHEESE!!!!! AHHH SOMEONE IS GOING TO EAT ME!!!!!

Me: Hahahahaha, this is so funny to watch.....but we'd better get down to business....c'mon Gary, Mewtwo, and Mewtwotwo, let's take over the world!!!!

(So I go around, hypnotizing everyone in the entire world with Mewtwotwo and I take over the world.....after I take over the world I unhypontize everyone and Gary, I, Ash, Misty, and Brock rule the world with Mewtwo and Mewtwotwo and live happily ever after)

(And TR is still hypnotized, making heroic amendments as payment for their evil deeds)

(Five years later....)

Misty: Well, I guess Shaymin taking over the world wasn't really a bad thing....

Ash: Yea, I like being a king!!!

Gary: Hahahaha, me too.

Mewtwo: I LOVE RULING THE WORLD!!!!

Mewtwotwo: Yea!!!

Brock: Shaymin, please, please go out with me!!!!

(Croagunk punches Brock)

Me: Ahhh, my friends.....

(The End)


End file.
